The Thing About Dreams
by anonymousreader07
Summary: "You know the funny thing about dreams Bert…eventually you have to wake up." MxB
1. The Beginning

The Thing about Dreams…

Enjoy!

**I. The Beginning**

With her lips thinned out in a terse look of disapproval Mary Poppins stood by the door of Bert's flat ready for their Tuesday afternoon outing.

"Come now Bert! It is very impertinent to make others wait! Are you _quite_ ready yet?"

In his bedroom Bert was a whirlwind going through drawers and closets and even going as far as to lift up his bed mattress. He called back, "Just one more tiny minute Ms. Poppins I'll be out and about in a jiffy!"

From down the hall he heard his dear friend call back to him, "What on earth can be keeping you!?"

"Oi, I can't leave without me scarf or me cap!" He paused in his search the puzzled man placing on hand against his hip and the other to run through his dark hair. "It's a mystery it is!" he called as he heard Mary's impatient foot fall carry toward him, "I could'a sworn I placed em both in the closet like always."

Appearing at his door Mary gave him chastising look as she undid her jack to place on his drawer. "If that were true Bert than the items would be just where you specified." Placing her hands upon her hips her cheery clue eyes traveled about the bedroom, "And to be perfectly honest I really can't see how you would be able to find anything in this mess."

Bert looked sheepishly around, "Aw it's not all that bad now is it?"

Another chastising look from the nanny, "Oh, well if I must I must. Let's get to work on tracking down that scarf and hat shall we?"

"Er we go!" Cried the young man with an excited smile blooming on his face, "A little bit o' that good old fashion Mary magic to 'elp brighten up the day!"

Mary had begun the chore of picking up the older man's cloths from the floor to fold and place in the drawer, "Now, now Bert one must understand that magic does not substitute for everything."

"Oh come now." Bert said as he began to pick up as well, "You make this sor' a thing a game with the little one's all the time!"

"Yes with _children_. There is, however, a lot to be said about a grown man who cannot take the responsibility to tidy up after himself."

Bert once more ran a hand through his hair as he took a look around at his messy room, "T'aint the room that's a problem Mary Poppins. I swear to you the hat and scarf took up legs of their own and went off on 'oliday!"

"Utter nonsense Bert!"

"A'right then!" Bert said with a cross of his arms and a sure fire smile, "Once the place is all tidy up I'd like to see you find that 'at and scarf!"

Pushing in one the drawers Mary turned to him then with wide surprised eyes, "Honestly Bert!" Placing her hands on her hips she moved making her way to the chimney sweep, "Blaming a mishap on the impossible instead of taking charge of your own misdoings." Once she stood before him her head was inclined up her disapproving gaze capturing his own. With a light shake of her head she softly asked, "Whatever are we to do with you?"

Funny enough Bert had always fancied Mary's disapproving gaze to her approving one. It was at the point where he would sometimes say and do un-witty things just so Mary could shoot him that stern glare if only for a second. There was just _something_ about it that always did the trick in sparking a familiar...desire.

With this line of thinking Bert instantly made to move a step back from Mary however he was cut short by his bed which hit the back of his thighs. He quickly spoke, "Pe-haps we should be moving along now eh?"

Mary's eyes widened in slight surprise, "And after all the fuss about the hat and scarf? I think not." She reached up placing her small hands on Bert's shoulders before pushing him down. Bert obliged her by plopping down to a seat on his bed. He kept his own blue gaze linked to Mary's and it was all he could do to keep his thoughts in order with Mary so close to him looking at him with that _'look'_ and the fact that they were alone in his bedroom together. From any other point of view the whole thing was quite scandalous.

His kind of scandal.

But of course this was Mary Poppins! And no matter what anyone had heard about Herbert Alfred, Bert was always a true gentleman whenever she was around.

With a smile full of nerves Bert said, "Ave it your way Mary."

With a winning nod of Mary moved away from him making her way toward the closet. As she did so she began to unfasten the button on her sleeve. "And goodness Bert, must you always keep it so dreadfully hot in here?" Rolling her sleeves just halfway up the arm she then unbuttoned a few of the buttons from the neck down stopping just past her collar bone. The whole time she did this she sorted through Bert's closet every now and then putting items in their proper place.

Bert watched her every move with growing anxiety. He shifted in his seat nervously and would rub his sweaty palms against his pants. He looked to the bedroom door that lead into his hallway then back to the lovely nanny tidying up his closet.

"You know we really ought to be goin' if we don't want to 'it central park by mid-day. You know 'ow crowded it can be an' all."

"Don't fret; we'll have plenty of time before mid-day." Mary said pushing aside a dusty box and then smiling upon discovery, "Here we are! Hats in the closet just as they should be!" taking the items she made her way to Bert, "I believe a little humility is in order. Pick one please and don't be all day about it."

Bert looked at the caps Mary had found in his closet then looked to her with a smile, "Oh, I knew those were in there. I need me _gray_ cap Mary Poppins!" He looked back to the black and blue caps she presented him, "That's me fa-rite one. An' we're still missin' me lucky scarf!"

With a huff Mary allowed her arms to fall at her sides, "Your favorite hat and your lucky scarf is that it?"

Bert smirked at her, "Ya know I believe a little 'umility is in order ere."

Again _that_ glare. Bert lowered his gaze and shifted once more. "Don't worry your pretty little 'ead about it. I'll find em later. Let's just go before the days 'alf over."

Instead Mary tossed the two caps on the bed and moved closer to Bert. The chimney sweep swallowed as he looked to the side. Mary leaned down placing her hands upon her thighs so she was eye level with Bert. Softly she spoke, "Not without that hat and scarf. You bet I couldn't find it remember? So," She raised a hand up and snapped her fingers. Bert's bedroom door closed shut on its own. "I want you to think hard and re-trace your steps."

Bert's mind was racing but not in regards to the silly hat and scarf. She was so close. Just within his reach. His heart was pounding and his fingers twitched with the need to touch her…and this whole situation he found himself with the magical woman...It was not un-new to him.

Slowly Bert raised his gaze up to meet Mary's icy blue stare. She really was close. Their noses nearly touching their lashes lowered to take the other in.

Bert spoke soft and unsure. "Is this real…?"

Mary's brows furrowed just a bit, "Don't be ridiculous Bert."

He always asked and she always answered the same.

Bert's blue eyes lowered to tempting red lips his body already responding to the situation.

She moved closer their cheeks brushed and she spoke in his ear, "It helps…if you're relaxed." Her hands moved to slip the dark jacket from off his shoulders.

He inhaled sharply taking all of her in. Once his jacket was off he placed his hands appropriately back onto his lap. "What 'elps Mary?" he spoke in a low and gruff tone his body yearning and hot.

One hand she left on his shoulder which crept up to twirl lightly in his soft hair. The other she placed on his thigh. She leaned back so their gazes could reconnect.

"Remembering."

"Oh…right…" He said only able to focus on the feel of Mary's hand on his thigh and the other running through his hair. Bert closed his eyes to focus more on the feeling. He heard Mary speak to him, "I really don't see the bother of you putting on a hat." Her next words were against his cheek, "I love the feel of your hair." He felt lips touch softly to his cheek. Bert rubbed his hands together before clasping roughly in a tight fist. He refrained from touching her.

Mary's lips made a slow and sensuous trail from his cheek to his ear she breathed against the lobe before taking it gently between her lips. He bite down on his lower lip. Mary's hand moved from his thigh to his firm stomach then chest then to his shoulders against his arm then to his chest again. The soft and considerate attention she was giving was slowly driving the chimney sweep mad. From his ear she kissed down to his neck and gave a sharp nip.

His eyes shot open, he breathed in deep, "…I don't know how much more of this I can 'andle…"

In a soft yet heavy voice she inquired, "Are you still not relaxed?"

Bert gave a breathy chuckle, "I'm afraid…what you're doing doesn't make a man relaxed…" Mary leaned back and once again blue gazes collided. He barley caught a glimpse of her tongue brushing over ruby lips, "Oh?" She moved in he closed his eyes again feeling their noses brush, "It makes a man…"

His sentence was cut short once Mary's lips touched his own. Like always Bert could hardly stand it as she gently moved her lips over his own a soft gentle probing when really all he wanted to do was grab the back of her head and kiss her hard and fierce.

Again Bert refrained.

Mary became a little daring as she raised herself just a little and forced his head back to deepen the kiss. One hand cradling his face affectionately the other resting against his shoulder. Their breathing became heavier as the kiss became more desperate. Mary leaned into him making his hand shoot out to place upon the bed to steady them, she moved closer and Bert was forced to scoot back upon the bed. She reached down and grabbed a handful of her dress raising it so that she could raise a stocking clad knee up to rest on the bed; she halfway straddled the chimney sweep.

When the kiss broke Mary breathlessly spoke the words he had been anxiously waiting for,

"Bert…touch me." Desperate and almost pleading before her lips were on his again.

That was all he needed. For Bert would never inappropriately touch Mary before he was given proper permission from her first.

One hand shot out around her waist to help pull her fully into his lap whilst the other hand like always went to her hair. Taking apart the pins she used to keep it up in its usual almighty bun. Dark auburn hair fell down in lovely whips framing her face.

Having raised Mary properly onto the bed and fully upon him the Nanny now sat fully straddling Bert. The kiss becoming more faster, more intoxicating. Soft moans and groans of appreciation, quick hands moving everywhere struggling persistently at clothing and god Mary always dressed in layers!

As the blouse became undone Bert allowed himself to fall back onto the bed pulling Mary with him never allowing her lips to break from his…

…

"Bert! Hey Bert! My god man allow a lil' decency eh!"

Bert woke up to the orange setting sun of the London rooftops. Groggy and pushing himself from his bundled jacket (made temporary pillow) against one of the brick chimneys Bert felt something heavy fall into his lap. With a start he looked down to find a small stack of newspapers.

"Hey Bert!" Grinned his fellow chimney sweep, "We all 'ave days when we like to pitch our tents but no need making a show abou' it mate!" At this the other chimney sweeps who stood nearby laughed.

Rubbing one hand on his face trying to rub the sleep off and the other hand making sure that the newspapers where properly covering up his rather large…embarrassment. Bert picked himself up to a sitting position, "Lay off Gene! And shouldn't you be finishing up the Cremshaw house? And the rest o you lot don't you 'ave chimneys to be working on? Instead o making fun o a man whilst he's down?"

One of the sweeps called out, "Sorry bou' that mate, you looked pretty _up _to me!" Again they engaged in rowdy laughter but began to disperse in amusement as Bert grabbed his jacket and threw it at the pack!

But Bert had a smile just a beat from laughter himself. All fun and games. He could never stay mad at his chums who he'd known from childhood.

The chimney sweep known as Gene stayed back and offered Bert a hand, helping him to his feet. Bert still kept the newspaper at a certain angle to keep things decent before retrieving his jacket and tying it at the waist.

"Good work mate. No one'll 'eva suspect."

"Bug off!" snapped Bert but he grinned at the sweep, "But the Cremshaw home? I thought I 'ad time to get in a few winks there before it was my go."

Work had been a little tight. So whenever there was a rich-cat customer with a large chimney the sweeps sometime broke it off into two jobs and split the pay. Bert had asked Gene to go halves on the gig since Gene hadn't had much luck in work recently.

"I barely got halfway. We'll have to finish the job ano'er time. Me and the rest o the gang don't like the high winds comin' in. Best to get off these rooftops before they blow us off to god-knows-where."

Bert had not noticed the high winds till then. He raised his dark blue gaze up to orange sunset glow.

Winds from the East. Slight mist coming in…

His heart began to speed. It had been a little over a year now.

"C'mon Bert!" cried Gene lunch pail in one hand and sweepers in the other. "Let's get to safe ground now!"

Bert began to pick up his supplies as well being sure to grab his cap and tie together his sweepers, "Oi, Gene come back 'er a second!"

Gene had not moved to far and by the time Bert had everything in order the young man stood before him again. Bert looked off to the lovely landscape then back to his friend. He shuffled almost nervously while setting his sweepers on his shoulders. Gene was getting anxious for the wind was coming in stronger, "What Bert, what is it?"

Bert looked to him then and Gene was instantly aware that something was wrong. "What is it Bert?"

Nervous and feeling slightly foolish Bert quietly asked, "Is this…real…?"

Gene stared but could not help the slow smile that pulled on his face, "You askin'…you askin' if you're still dreamin'?"

"Right then." Bert said quickly pulling his cap down low, that foolish feeling growing, as he moved past Gene.

The chimney sweep followed, "Well, well, well! Tha' musta been _some_ dream Bert 'ol boy! Oo was the lucky lass then!? Angelica I'm thinking huh!? "

If only, if only.

The winds became stronger still and for the first time ever Bert almost dreaded what that symbolized.

Something was brewing…about to begin…

**TBC…**

**My first Mary Poppins fic! Just a side-line project that I'm having fun with. First timer in this category, naturally, so reviews are appreciated with how I came out with our two favorite characters. This will be a quick five chapter fic, so feel free to follow. This should be fun!=)**

**Peace-)AR07**


	2. The Balloon Outing

The Thing About Dreams

Enjoy!

**II. The Balloon Outing**

Bert woke up to the smell of sausages and eggs. He gave a tired groan but the delicious smell was just the boost he needed to help him roll out of bed. Hair disheveled wearing a simple white shirt and trousers Bert staggered out the bedroom door and down the hall of his flat. He heard her humming first, bright and chipper from the glowing light of the kitchen the smell growing more enticing with the sound of the sizzle from the stove. Bert peered into the kitchen feeling his mouth water and his stomach growling. She stood in front of the stove, spatula in one hand skillet in the other, humming a melody that made him smile, made him think…but couldn't quite pinpoint.

A smile pulled on his features as he took in her white blouse and long plaid skirt, her hair done up in a messy bun that fell in loose curls around the base of her neck. His smile pulled into a devious grin as he crept upon the unsuspecting woman…then grabbed at her waist pulling her to him. She gave a surprised squeal that also held some delight as she turned to him with wide brown eyes!

"Bert!? My goodness you scared the living dickens out of me!" she giggled as Bert allowed his hands to circle around her waist, "I was just about to wake you and-!" Bert leaned in and stole a kiss from the smiling girls lips, "offer you breakfast!" She giggled.

Bert smirked, "You know there are better ways to wake me up love."

She smirked back her nose dusted with freckles crinkling just so, "Oh honestly. If it were up to you Sir we'd never leave that there bedroom."

Bert leaned in and kissed her again this time longer. This time pulling her close, allowing her chest to press against his. She wrapped her arms around his neck the kiss held warmth and lingered between the two with an intriguing promise. Bert leaned back and took in the girls dreamy smile,

"Tain't as bad as all that now is it?"

"Hm." She answered back with lowered lashes, "I suppose not…" She leaned away from him, "But those wily charms of yours won't take you far today Herbert!"

She backed away and returned to the stove as Bert whined, "Awww, Angelica! You gonna go an' break me faint heart again!? As simple as that eh!"

"Yes as simple as that! Now sit down and eat your breakfast me mum is expecting me at the shop by ten."

Obediently Bert took a seat and looked to the redhead, "Will you be coming back tonight then?"

"I'm 'fraid I can't. Not tonight." She said as she quickly moved beside Bert lowering the skillet down to an awaiting plate so she could slide out the meal of eggs and sausages. "Mum's been asking me a lot of questions lately."

"Oh is she finally catching on to where you really sneak off to at nights?"

"I'm runnin' out of stories to tell her!" Cried the girl as she rushed down the hall into the bedroom Bert had just emerged from, "I don't think I ever told you this but once when me mum caught me sneaking back in late I told her I was out because the cat had got out and I was up all night looking for her!"

Talking around his chewing Bert called out, "And she didn' believe you?"

Angelica came rushing back into the kitchen coat in one hand and trying to move about whilst at the same time put on her other boot.

"No she didn't!" Slipping on her boot and leaning lightly against the table she gave thoughtful look with a sweet pout, "Probably because we don't have a cat…"

With a full mouth Bert stifled his laughter while Angelica grinned at him. She leaned down kissed him on the cheek, "Hash browns still sittin on the stove. I have'ta go love! It's already ten past!" And she rushed off haphazardly pulling on her coat, "I'll be by tomorrow afternoon! If you're not busy of course! I love you!"

Bert looked up at the clock on his wall and called out, "I love you too! An' it's ten thirty!"

Just as the door slammed shut he heard her distressed cry, "_Nooo,_ not ten thirty!"

He chuckled amused. After nearly a year gone by dating the silly redhead Bert could comfortably say he was in love. She was funny, she was kind, she was crazy about him, wicked good fun and best of all…she was chaotic.

Nowhere near perfect. Not even practically perfect.

Bert wondered what he would be today.

…

A balloonist…? Why not?

It was a beautiful day for it Bert knew a guy who owned a party shop and all he needed was the gas machine and the balloons. Today the children had the day off everyone was in high spirits and Bert found that his only competition was the cotton candy vendor. But business wasn't bad at all.

For the mothers out with their toddlers he had the regular balloon that could be tied to the hand bobbed up and down in the crisp London air. For the children a little more older he had long balloons that he would twist and shape into any liking of their choosing, animals, flowers, hats, the works. Whilst working he might sing a little song or two and encourage the children to sing along which they did with cheerful smiles and delighted eyes.

Sitting upon his stool a little later in the afternoon a young boy ran up to Bert, "Hello sir, can I have a balloon? I want one in the shape of a hat! A pirate's hat! Can you do that?" He held out his small amount of payment looking to Bert with hopeful brown eyes.

Bert smiled at him taking payment, "A pirates 'at eh? Yes I believe I can manage. Taking sail soon then I reckon?"

"Of course sir." Said the boy with an excited grin, "Blackbeard's looking for a crew you know. Only the most fearsome and bravest might apply!"

Before Bert could answer a young girl with blonde pigtails rushed up to the two. She looked to the boy almost accusingly, "Jacob, what are you doing? I thought you were getting cotton candy! What's he making you?"

With a heavy sigh the young boy known as Jacob turned to the little girl, "Mind your own business Missy!"

"I want a balloon too!" She demanded angrily of Jacob, "We were all supposed to share the cotton candy but if you're just getting a balloon for yourself then I want a balloon as well!"

"Well you can't have one!" Taunted Jacob rudely, "I only had enough for one, so there!"

Missy placed her hands on her hips and stomped her little foot irritably, "Mary said you were supposed to share!"

"Ay, ay, ay!" Cried out Bert interrupting their dispute, "No need for all this arguin'! It just so happens I started a sale just now, pay for one get the other for free! Now," He looked to the little girl, "Take those hands off that hip turn that frown upside down and I'll make ya somethin' beautiful. Ow's that sound?"

The little girl did as was told her smile looking sweet and shy. She nodded her head eagerly.

Bert looked up to Jacob as he finished his pirate hat, "I'm guessing this one's your sister eh?"

"Yes sir." Spoke Jacob almost sulkily, "You'll have to forgive her, she can be rather irritating."

Missy stuck her tongue out at him.

"No need for apologies mate. And call me Bert." Finishing up the black balloon hat he handed it out to the now smiling boy. He grabbed for another two balloons one gray the other black, "A bit of advice I hope you'll carry with ya from now on though. If ya promise a girl candy of any sort, ya best deliver." In seconds he had constructed a sword out of the two balloons and handed it out to Jacob whose face practically glowed, "Thank you si-Bert! But I only paid for one."

"On the house. We pirates gotta stick together." He said with a wink.

Jacob nodded enthusiastically, "Very true that is! Thanks Bert!" He ran off waving the sword in the air.

Missy chided, "Me next! Me next!"

Bert smiled, "Alright then, Missy's the name then?"

"Yes Bert." She said with a sweet smile.

"Well what can I make ya love?"

She bit her lip taking on a thoughtful expression; Bert noticed with some amusement she had just lost a tooth to the tooth-fairy.

"How about…a pony!"

Bert chuckled, "A pony it is then!"

"Can it be a flying pony? Like a…a pegas…pegas…? Um…"

"Pegasus? A orse' with wings? Well I don't know…" Bert smiled, "Well find out shortly though eh?" He took a light blue and a white balloon and began to work.

"You an' your brother enjoying your day out in the park now?"

"Yes Bert! Our nanny took us out for good behavior. She is the most amazing person you know! She can make impossible things happen!" Bert slowed his work before looking to the little girl.

"Is that right love?" He asked a knowing excitement growing within him, "And what did you say her name was?"

Missy's brown eyes light up and her smile flourished, "Mary! Mary Po-"

"Mary Poppins…" Bert finished for her though he was no longer looking at her but at the smiling young woman making her toward them right now. Her wardrobe of skirt, jacket and hat all properly in place. Her hair pulled back into perfection Mary Poppins smiled down at him, "Hello Bert." She spoke as always upon their long awaited reunions. Slowly a grin formed on the young man's face as he stood up, "Mary Poppins" he spoke again, "Good to see you. And as always you look marvelous. Aven't changed a bit!"

She had the decency to look modest, "Oh Bert stop…you look good too."

"I'm 'anging in there I am." He said feeling quite proud of the slight hint of pink he made bloom on the nanny's face, "Ello and ooh's this then?" He said gesturing to the small toddler Mary held in her arms.

"This here is Sarah." Mary put her down on the ground. With her thumb in her mouth she looked up to Bert curiously. He smiled down kindly at her.

"Ello Sarah, my name is Bert. It's very nice to meet you." Sarah shied behind Mary's long skirt.

With a huff Mary scolded, "This shyness just will not do young lady."

"It's alrigh' Mary Poppins. We'll get to know one another in due time I suppose." He tipped his hat to her and the young girl buried her face into her nanny's skirt.

With a curious look going back and forth between Mary and Bert Missy asked, "How do you two now each other?"

Mary smiled, "Bert is a dear old friend of mine."

"Ah." Said Missy looking to Bert, "Well Mary is also _our _friend." She spoke in an almost possessive way that made Mary give her a look of warning but Bert happily replied, "Well any friend o' Mary is a friend o' mine!"

And then he presented her with a blue balloon Pegasus with white wings. Missy's expression glowed with happiness. "Thank you so much Bert! It's lovely!" Taking the balloon animal she ran off after her brother Sarah toddled off after them wanting to keep up with her older siblings.

"Mind yourselves now! Do keep an eye out on little Sarah and don't wander too far off where I can't see you!"

At that Missy slowed down to take a hold of Sarah's hand while Jacob (who was practicing his swordsman moves) called out, "Okay Mary Poppins!"

With a pleased sigh Mary turned her attention to Bert who smiled at her, "They're a lively sort of bunch ain't they?"

"I suppose so." Mary replied breezily, "Nothing I can't handle though."

Bert's gaze softened fondly, "I must say Mary you're a sight for sore eyes you are. Where 'ave you been in all this time? East winds blew in over a week ago."

With an apologetic look Mary said, "I do apologize. I wanted to be properly situated in, you know."

"Aww, ain't no skin off my nose. Just glad to see is all."

Bert ignored the increase in his heart beat when Mary gave an adoring smile, "I'm very glad to see you as well."

After that they began to catch up like old friends do. Mary stood appropriately by whenever Bert had a young customer laughing at the chimney sweeps stories about his fun loving mates. And telling Bert about the other children she's helped and about their most impossible adventures making Bert stare in wonder.

For just the brief of moments Bert wondered if he should tell Mary of the dreams he'd been having for months now but just as quick as the idea surfaced he was quick to push it aside. He thought he'd eat his own cap first before he told Mary about the provocative dreams that she'd play the star role in. What on god's green earth would she think of him!? She'd be out of his life forever faster than he could say super-cali-fradu-listic-expi-ali-docious.

However there was a big part of his life that he wasn't telling Mary. Something that he felt was a good time to share with his magical friend.

"Mary…" He started unsurely wondering how the news would hit. Wondering why he was having a most dreadful feeling about it, "There is something I've been wanting to tell you…something big."

Her brows rose just lightly, "Oh? What is it Bert?"

Slowly a smile formed on his features as he inwardly cheered himself on, knowing this was not wrong. Mary would happy to know this. Mary would be happy for him. Of course she wants the best for him.

"I…I've met someone. I-"

"Mary Poppins! Mary Poppins!" Cried out Missy in a rushed excitement instantly stealing Mary and Bert's attention, "Look! Look up!" She pointed up into the sky as Jacob cried out, "Oh look at that! There's a whole swarm of them! Amazing! Look how high they are!"

Sarah made an amused cry as she stared up with wide innocent eyes.

Upon raising their gazes into the crisp blue sky Mary and Bert burst out with pleased and excited smiles of their own.

Hot air balloons rose up. In all sorts of wonderful colors. Every child stopped what they were doing to look skyward adults as well looked up with almost childish wonder.

"Gripping! I bet the basket is bigger than the inside of freight train! Look at them Missy!"

The middle child stood on tip toes raising her hands up almost like she could reach up and pluck on the large balloons from the sky. Sarah imitated her.

"Wow!" Jacob cried breathlessly, "What I wouldn't give to ride one of them balloons into the sky!"

"Me too! Me too!" Cried Missy almost desperately.

At that Bert gave Mary a sly sideways gaze. The nanny continued to stare up making it a valid point to ignore the chimney sweep. He leaned over nudging her with an elbow and she could ignore him no longer.

She looked to him with an annoyed scolding kind of gaze which just made him smirk. He gave a hinted nod to the hot air balloons in the sky.

Mary turned to him fully that chastising look becoming more pronounced. His smirk only grew. God he loved that look.

Knowing that Bert would not back down Mary allowed her blue gaze to slide over to Bert's remaining balloons. She took hold of one of the strings tied to a light blue balloon.

She took on a thoughtful expression.

She smiled.

…

Jacob, Missy, and Sarah cried out in excitement as they rode Missy's now extremely large balloon Pegasus higher and higher into the bright blue sky. Missy reached out and touched a cloud which dissipated into smaller fluffy clouds. Jacob sat up front kicking his heels into the Pegasus side as though it were a real horse. "Come on Missy, make this horse go faster! We'll never catch up to the hot air balloons at this rate!"

"Stop kicking Sunny! She's going as fast as she can!" Replied Missy in her bossy tone. "It's my flying pony and she will get us there in due time." She looked down to her younger sister who sat in between her older brother and sister, "Are you doing alright Sarah?"

Sarah clapped her hands together and cried, "Bawoon. Bawoon." In her limited language.

Hands on her hips Mary stood atop a bright round red balloon. Although her long skirt billowed out behind her hat stayed perfectly upon her head. She cried out to the children who rode the blue balloon animal, "Don't go to high children. Stay clear of the moon and stars! The closer you get the sleepier you'll become!"

Bert sat on his knees in the midst of the red balloon one hand trying to steady himself and the other hand keeping his hat in place from the high winds.

He gave a nervous chuckle before saying, "No need to fret Mary Poppins. It's a lil' early in the day to worry abou' the stars an' moon don'cha think?"

Mary kept a careful eye as the children continued to chase after the hot air balloons. "One can never be too careful." Seemingly satisfied that the children would be fine she looked back to Bert, "Are you alright?"

"Who me? Oh yea' I'm fine! Just a bit nippy at this height is all!" He lied as he spied cautiously over the balloons edge. They had left the park back in reality far behind them and London was becoming smaller by the minute. He closed his eyes inclining his head away from treacherous scene, his stomach flopping and his heart racing trying to get a handle on this impossibility. But that was hard to do when the definition for impossibilities took a seat close at your side.

"I would hope so. This whole thing is your idea, I remind you."

A light smile pulled at Bert's lips. He opened his eyes but was sure to keep them trained lowered and away from the balloons edge. However that didn't help either because the large balloon they rode on was transparent enough that you could see right through from top to bottom and all of shrinking London below it!

"O' course Mary. I can't quit put me finger on it but I'm sure somewhere I said we should hop atop my balloons and take em' for a spin above London!" He sat indian style deciding it best to keep his gaze lowered to his clasped hands.

"Well I very well couldn't have lowered the hot air balloons to us now could I? We would have to go to them!"

"Ah." Bert cast a quick look ahead at the giant blue Pegasus flying off with Mary's charges toward their destination then back to his hands again, "An' what happens when the tykes catch up to balloonists then? Catch a bit of a stir wont it?"

Mary's breezy reply was, "It'll be fine."

"An' another thing Mary, these balloons ain't top notch. They could pop at a most inconvenient time!"

"It'll be fine Bert." There was something akin to laughter in her voice that made Bert look to her. Indeed she had the most amused smile on her face.

Bert couldn't help the smile that caused on his own face, "It always is with you."

The nanny gave a light tilt to her head then conversationally spoke, "You know you remind me of a particular sort of person Bert."

"Oh is that right? And what sort of person is that, pray tell?"

"The sort of person who is so used to being down to earth they fail to see that there are clouds right in front of them!"

No sooner had she said that when pillowy fluffs of clouds billowed through the two making Bert cry out in surprise and Mary grin.

"Well would you look at that!" Cried Bert in excitement as he tried to grab hold of fluffy material until it decapitated from his hand.

With a gentle chuckle Mary simply brushed the clouds to pass on by.

"Marvelous Mary! Simply marvelous! I can see why enjoying flying the way you do."

"Quite." Mary said leaning over to lightly press her side against Bert's "The only thing though is that it can be quite chilly at these heights."

"No need to fret then. Ol Bert here will keep you warm." He said leaning into her as well but he tensed just a little when Mary scooted closer almost snuggling up against him. She looked up to him with bright cheerful eyes and asked, "Would you mind…?"

He was a little confused until Mary took hold of his hand and moved it so that his arm wrapped around her and rested comfortably at her petite waist. Bert's heart began to race again but this time for reasons completely different.

"I um…" He cleared his throat before quickly asking, "So 'ow's the job been so far?"

Mary leaned in resting her head against Bert's chest her expression a little fallen, "Alright I suppose…"

"You wouldn't be with 'em if there wasn't somethin' wrong." Bert spoke looking ahead to Pegasus carrying the children. "Is it like it was with the Bank's children? Having a little neglect from their parents?"

With a small sigh Mary said, "Unfortunately their parents are no longer with us."

Bert gave a sigh as well. "I see…"

"They live now with their aunt, who is a fine woman but losing someone you love…so young…we all grieve in different ways and the children…I'm afraid they're lashing out. They won't accept the poor woman as their guardian. They lie, they play awful jokes on her, they run away…"

"They don't seem the type."

A light smile pulled on Mary's lips, "Well you should have seen them when I first got here. And anyway these personalities mostly seemed centered on their aunt…almost as though they resent her."

"Well…you'll make everything alrigh'. You always do."

Mary looked up to him, "You think so?"

Bert looked down in surprise. Was that doubt in Mary Poppins question?

"You don't think I make things…confusing or…wrong?"

He furrowed his brow, "What's all this now?"

Mary shifted turning herself more fully towards him her hand falling against his thigh making him tense just a little. "We were interrupted earlier Bert but I believe you were about to tell me something."

He lowered his gaze away from her thinking for a moment but then remembered. His chest tightened.

"Yeah I…" it took a moment before his blue gaze shifted back to meet hers, "I was…"

For a moment nothing was said between them. Bert took in her expecting blue eyes, rosy cheeks and lightly parted red lips…his gaze lingered there a second too long.

He looked away with a nervous chuckle and Mary pulled his arm more firmer around her as she pressed closer against him.

"I'm sorry Mary…my mind suddenly seems…" he trailed off here thinking then he was suddenly struck with an idea. He looked back to Mary…who was suddenly to close.

"You're mind seems a little what Bert…?" She spoke quietly.

His blue eyes were now searching. His brows furrowing, "I…Is this real…?"

"Don't be ridiculous Bert."

He always asked and she always answered the same.

His heart was slamming now as he watched her expectantly. She leaned in close her head inclining to the side just a tad, their noses brushing, lashes lowering…when she spoke her words touched gently to his lips.

"It's getting a tad chilly I believe…"

Bert tried hard not to lean in to rid them of that space. Tried hard to keep the hand Mary had placed around herself to stay at its proper place. He made no sudden movements because he knew his next move would not be one of gentleman sorts.

His tone was low and rough, "A bit…I agree…"

Her red lips pulled into the smallest of knowing smiles, "Well that just won't do now will it…" she spoke in a whisper, her lips grazed his just barley as she said, "My job is without ends isn't it Bert…? I suppose I'll just have to warm us both up…"

Bert closed his eyes never admitting that his body was actually hotter at this point than it would ever be.

When her lips pressed fully against his Bert groaned with the heavy responsibility and torture of keeping himself tame.

It started as it always did. Light and dainty as though she were testing the waters before slowly but surely she begins to get bold with the kiss. Becoming more persistent her hands roaming inside his jacket against his chest Bert leaned into the kiss battling against her with his own persistence. Mary's hand rose from his chest behind his neck as she felt herself pushed back as the Chimney sweep rolled over her.

For a short tense second Bert almost broke his own rule to make a grab for the beautiful nanny but instead his hands fell down to place on both sides of Mary. She broke the kiss to find him on his knees propping himself up over her while she sat, holding herself up with her hands behind his neck.

Bert took in her flushed expression, ruby lips bruised and parted cheeks flushed and her blue eyes half hooded and hazed over…staring at him expectantly.

Bert looked away trying to gather his bearings, "Why does this keep happening…?" He muttered heavily.

He felt Mary's gentle hand against his cheek before she turned his attention back to face her.

Her steady gaze on his she simply said, "Bert…we went to high…"

He gave her a look of confusion; she looked past him and gave her head a nod past him. He turned looking over his shoulder and gave a great start,

"Jiminy crickets!?"

Basking the world in a dull twilight just a few miles off but still too frighteningly close was a star! And not the bright burning ball of gas kinda star that are taught in textbooks but the original five pointed star that glowed softly, more than anything it looked like a child's nightlight. Bert stared incredulous as a sudden feeling washed over him…

Mary released him taking off her hat (which had still somehow stayed perfectly on her head even though Bert's had blown away long ago) and placed it to the side. She then undid the pins in her hair allowing her dark tendrils of chestnut to fall past her shoulders.

"I wasn't paying attention…I knew quite well the risk of flying this high…"

Bert returned his attention to her and at the sight of her now free hair thought his heart would leap out of his chest.

She leaned back before laying down beneath the chimney sweep. She looked up to him whilst he stared down to her with an expression of suddenly owning the world. Mary reached up and took hold of his jacket she gave an encouraging tug. Bert moved closer, distractedly he asked, "What risks Mary…?"

She gave him an inquiring look before saying, "The risks of feeling what you're feeling now…being this close to stars gives one impossible emotions of euphoria, bliss…it puts you in a heavy dreamlike state where nothing can go wrong."

"I believe I was feeling that way before we crossed that there star Mary." He spoke in a lowly.

"Is that so?" Mary spoke equally low, "Then why do you always wait to touch me…?"

"Because I can' take that risk that this all may not be some crazy dream that this is actually happenin' and I…!" Bert suddenly looked flustered and irritable as he looked away. Mary moved propping herself up on her elbows slight concern on her features. "I have to restrain myself Mary Poppins, I always do." He looked to her then his expression serious, "You are the very best thing in my life. I'd first sell me soul before doin' anything to scare you away from me forever."

Mary stared at him for a moment.

Her simple reply was, "Kiss me."

Bert didn't need to be told twice. He swooped in and planted his lips firmly on hers. Mary allowed one hand behind his head before pulling him the rest of the way down on top of her.

The feel of her soft body under his was too much for the sweep. He broke the kiss with a groan, "You're killin' me Mary…"

Longingly she spoke, "Just touch me, Bert."

Again he didn't need to be told twice. Claiming her lips once more he went to work on the buttons of her coat and once undone he allowed his hands the blessed opportunity to run over Mary's generous curves. Her hands tangled in his hair as he un-tucked her blouse sliding his rough hands up and under to touch the softness of her skin. She was already writhing pleasurably underneath him for all her movement her skirt was becoming hiked up and Bert wasn't sure how much longer he could hold off on finishing up the job of pulling it up the rest of the way. His hunger for this woman had skyrocketed to a new level and there was no room left for rationality. She had unhinged him from his boundaries and he was going to make good use of the freedom!

Her blouse was now undone reveling her brazier he broke from the kiss leaving Mary in a heightened state of delirious bliss as he began to kiss down her neck, collar bone, chest…

With clouded eyes Mary stared up at the stars much to large and close still giving off that warm glow in the twilight sky that left them somewhere in between reality and heaven.

"Bert," She spoke breathless under the power of his fierce control of her body, "No matter what you do to drive me away know that I would never be gone forever…I will always come back to you…"

Those were the last words she spoke before her mind was lost to the desires both she and Bert found themselves lost to…

…

They were the first words that rang in his head when he awoke. Alone in his bed.

Breathing unsteadily and in a slight sweat Bert found himself in a strong stage of…stimulation. He sat up with a groan before closing his eyes and pressing his palms hard against them.

"Bloody 'ell…not again…" He muttered. His body felt so…_alive_. Had she really not been here? Had she really not touched him? With an enraged fist he angrily pounded the mattress.

For a moment he sat there with his head in his hands trying to hold onto the last remnants of the dream. Slowly he lifted his head. He smelt sausages and eggs.

Wrapped in a blanket to hide his misdoings Bert wandered down the hall to the kitchens entrance. There stood Angelica at the stove finishing up his breakfast…just as before. Spatula in one hand skillet in the other she hummed a melody.

One that made Bert think. Earlier when he had witnessed this very same scene in his dream he had not been able to pinpoint the tune.

But with sudden dawning and a sudden dread it clicked.

That was the melody of 'Jolly Holiday'. A song that he (of course) had never shared with his girlfriend.

Once again reality blurred…

**TBC…**

**Reviews make me a very happy girl, don't you know!**

**Peace)-AR07**


	3. The Disturbance

The Thing about Dreams…

**III. The Disturbance**

That afternoon found Bert as men's shoe polisher outside a large business building in downtown. He ignored his first instinct to be a balloonist and decided to do the very opposite away from the park. Sure his new set of customers weren't the chummiest and usually found him more annoying than entertaining when he sang a happy tune but they sure did tip better. And anyway tomorrow he'd change spots and be something brand new. Finishing up a client Bert allowed a smile as the older gentleman stood from the shoe rest gathering his London paper, tossing an extra tip his way. Once the man was gone Bert began cleaning the station getting ready for his next client.

Nearing one thirty it was just about lunch hour and Bert set himself up for a productive sixty minutes. Looking out to his potential customers the young man decided to give himself a bit of a break before calling out his advertisements. However that was not to be for suddenly a new customer walked up to young man and asked,

"How much sir?"

Bert turned his smile to the gentleman. Or rather boy. "Well sir you're in luck today I'm running a specai-aaahhhlll!?" The chimney sweep took a startled step away from the boy with wide eyes almost stumbling over his polish kit!

Jacob stared with wide brown eyes, "Oh sir are you alright!? You look as though you've just seen a ghost you do!"

Bert stared with wide eyes his heart pounding trying to gather his thoughts. He closed his eyes tight, "Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up-!"

Jacob stared incredulously, "Um…sir are you the shoe polisher or…not…?"

Bert shot the boy a hopeless look before he began the chore of pinching himself, "Aye Jacob I am…at least I think I am…I don't really got a good grip on things right now I think…"

Jacob shoved his hands in his pockets looking to the older man warily, "Right then…I can sort of see that. I guess I'll leave you to it then…good day." The boy turned then paused. Then he turned back to Bert, "Wait a second…have we met before?"

Bert stared, "You…you remember me then?"

"Not really. But you said my name just now so I assume we must have met before."

Bert gave a breathy chuckle as he removed his cap to wipe at his forehead, "Yeah…yeah we 'ave met before Jacob." He held out his hand, "The name's Bert."

With a smile Jacob shook his hand asking, "Hello Bert. Sorry to ask but where have we met?"

Bert's smile melted away and his expression took on that of uncertainty. He lowered his gaze wondering what to say to the boy but upon looking to Jacob's curious brown gaze again, meeting the boy for a second time, Bert couldn't help but ask, "I uh…Jacob is this…Is this real?"

Jacob's curiosity turned into straight confusion but before he could say anything a young girl with blond pigtails rushed toward the two. "Jacob what on earth are you up to!? I thought you were getting us candy tarts at the bakery!"

"Well I wanted to get my shoes polished." Jacob answered distractedly still eying Bert uneasily, "It's what respectable gentlemen do."

"You're not a gentleman! You're just a brother!"

He turned to her with a glare, "You're too young to understand!"

This made the little girl bristle, "Am not! If he's getting his shoes done I want my shoes done too!"

"Girl's don't-!"

Bert interrupted, "Hey, hey, hey! Calm down you two! Now let me guess. Missy is it?"

The little girl looked to him, "Yes that's my name. How did you know it?"

Bert nodded slowly looking to the children with disbelief, "We've met before."

Missy gave an adorable pout before looking to Bert with an inquiring gaze, "Are you alright sir?"

"No, he's not alright." Jacob muttered in a tone that was meant for only Missy to hear, "He's obviously lost his marbles."

Missy looked about them dutifully, "Well where'd you last put your marbles sir?"

Jacob slapped his forehead in exasperation while Bert (who had heard everything) laughed out loud. "If only I knew, love! Bert's the name." He said offering her his hand which she shook appropriately.

"How do you do?" She said sweetly, "You know Bert; you should ask our nanny to help find your marbles. She would be able to grasp them out of thin air I bet. She's the most fantastic person ever!"

"Ah…Mary Poppins is it?"

In exasperation Jacob said, "You just know everyone then, don't you?"

"Mary is an old friend of mine." Bert explained, "And yes I think it is time for us to have a talk…"

"Yes I agree." Spoke Mary suddenly gaining everyone's attention as she made her way purposely toward them, little Sarah in her arms. She smiled happily at Bert, "After all it's been far too long hasn't it?"

Bert opened his mouth to speak then thought better of it. Instead he forced a smile, "Indeed it has."

…

The three children sat on a bench eating treats from the nearby bakery. Mary had promised them a horse carriage ride around downtown and the young ones sat waiting anxiously for the horse carriage to return from its prior appointment. While they sat and waited Mary stood with Bert who took the time to close down his shoe polish stand so they wouldn't be interrupted. He sat on the steps of a grand building whilst Mary stood beside him telling him about her travels and her past charges. All of her stories where the same as she had told him in his dream. Bert spoke very little. Only when prompted for a response or opinion. He was too caught up in his déjà vu to really catch on to what Mary was saying…not that it mattered since for the most part it was all the same words she had spoken before.

Looking ahead at the busy London streets Bert just barely caught the last of Mary's conversation. It was only because the silence dragged on too long that he looked up to find her looking to him with a stern disapproving glare. The chimney sweep smiled, "Go on then Mary Poppins. I was listenin'."

"Nonsense, you were! And just what was it I was saying?"

"You were sayin' how…er how the children were…on your last job…"

"I was saying how much of a bother it's been since my mirror image took off on holiday! Two weeks of no reflection has not been easy for me!"

Bert gave a light huff, "I'm sorry Mary I'm just…your reflection took a holiday?"

"Well she hasn't had one for quite some time now." Mary replied in an obvious sort of tone. Concern met her features and she asked, "Are you feeling alright Bert? You haven't said much."

Resisting the urge to ask what a reflection does on a vacation Bert gave his head a light shake, "Yeah I'll be fine Mary I just…" He looked to her curiously, "'Ow long 'as it been since you've been in town?"

"A little over a week Bert. You know when the winds blew in."

Cautiously the sweep asked slowly, "And…nothing seems…out of sorts with you?

Mary became thoughtful. Bert almost laughed at who he asked such a question to.

"I don't believe so. No." Answered the nanny.

"You're not bein' hit right now with this…enormous feelin' of…all of this 'appenin before then?"

"Do you mean like déjà vu?"

"Well yeah and no. Not everything happened the same way. I was a balloonist and we were in the park and…you made the most amazin' thing 'appen!"

Mary furrowed her brow, "What on earth are you talking about Bert? Are you saying you had a dream that you were a balloonist in the park?"

"Yeah…and no."

"That clears everything up then!" Mary said with exasperation.

"It was a dream but it was…it was so real…" He trailed off in thought. "Mary I've been having the most…vivid dreams lately…"

"What kind of dreams?"

Bert looked up to the nanny to find her watching him with curious blue eyes. He looked away giving a half shrug, "Just…dreams is all."

Mary's curiosity switched over to confusion as Bert said "But the last dream…happened after the east wind blew. And I saw you and we caught up you told me all about your other charges just like you did just now Mary and…"

The silence between them dragged.

"And what?" Mary asked gaining Bert's gaze. He stared up at her as she watched him with an inquiring expression. Her blue gaze coaxing and unmoving. She studied him like an interesting read.

Slowly Bert spoke, "And the children…" Slowly he stood up, "The children, Mary, they are the same children in my dream. I met them in my dream…"

Mary cast a quick glance to her charges then back to Bert, "The children? Bert you can't possibly think tha-"

"Mary 'ow is it that I've already met the children that you've known for over a week without ever _really _meeting them? 'Ow is it that I met the same exact children in a dream?"

Mary stared at him with wide eyes, "I don't know."

Bert might have believed her…she seemed genuinely surprised. Which was exactly what gave her away. Mary was never surprised about anything.

He stared at her in disbelief then he looked away from her with a breathy incredulous laugh, "Mary uh…you aven't…" He looked to her, "You 'aven't been playing around with me dreams now 'ave you?"

Mary's face dropped to disbelief, she stared at him for a moment and then, "You are quite serious aren't you?"

"I'm very serious I am." He moved closer toward her with an accusing expression, "'Ave you any idea what you've been doing to me!? 'Alf the time I'm thinking I've plum lost me mind!"

"You_ have_ lost your mind! Just how am I supposed to-to…play around with your dreams as you so put it!?"

"'Ow on earth do you do _'alf_ the things that you do Mary!?"

"I can't control your dreams Bert! That's…that's-"

"I'm sure you're not goin' to say the word 'impossible' Mary. Because that word isn't even in your vocabulary!"

Face red with frustration Mary stared for just a moment with searching eyes. Then she asked, "What exactly have you been dreaming?"

Bert quickly countered with, "Don't even try it! You know good an' well what I've been dreamin'!"

"I assure you I don't. Would it have something to do with the fact that your face is getting red?"

Bert looked away from her running a hand over his face as though he were tired when really he was trying to get his face to cool down. "My face is red cause I'm angry!"

"Angry at what!? The fact that you, yourself are having these provocative dreams!?"

"Ah! So you do know then!"

Mary crossed her arms, "It's not hard to guess seeing as you refuse to look at me now!"

"Even if it was just me there is no way I could dream like that…I _can't_ dream like that! I'm losing track of time! I can't tell the difference between what's real and what's not anymore!"

"Well _I'm_ not doing it!" She moved closer toward him, "Bert! Look at me!"

He slowly shook his head, "I'm ashamed Mary…I never…I never meant for you to know but…I think I'm goin' crazy…"

Her irritable expression melted away to condolence, "Bert…" She lifted a hand to place against his cheek before turning his head to look to her, "It's alright…I understand and it's alright…This is…something men go through I suppose."

Bert shook his head, "No…It's not. And it's not alright Mary." He raised his own hand up to place against her own. He spoke low now, "You have no idea Mary…what you do to me. What you put me through…what I end up doing to you…"

It was Mary's turn to blush now. Her face beet red, bright blue eyes held steadily on his own and lips parted gently…Bert unconsciously took a step closer nearly colliding into her. _Wanting_ to collide into her.

Her voice was soft nearly there and just a tad bit unsteady, "What do you do to me Bert…?"

His heart sped, he instantly released her hand and took a quick step back. His face confused and perturbed, "Wait a tick…" he looked quickly about them then back to Mary, "Is this…is this real?"

Mary furrowed her brows, "Don't be ridiculous Bert."

He always asked and she always answered the same.

He looked once again about them. The crowded London streets, the children cheering because finally the horse drawn carriage was returning. He looked back unsurely toward the nanny,

"Wait! Now 'old on there Mary! Just 'ow do you…" He moved closer toward her so he could speak without anyone listening in, "'Ow do you plan on…you know with so many people around…?"

Mary stared, "I beg pardon?"

"Well 'ow-!?" It was then Bert noticed she genuinely looked confused, "Well you…you know every time I ask if what's goin' on is real you always tell me not to be ridiculous and then you…you know…"

With wide incredulous blue eyes she continued to stare, "Then I what?"

Bert looked to Mary then to the ground. To Mary than back to the ground. To Mary than back to the ground.

"You start um…seducin' me."

"My goodness you really _are _mad!"

"Oh_ I'm_ mad is that it!? You're the one who won't stop messin' with me dreams! Now I've had about all I can stand Mary! You can't keep doing this! I've got me a girl! I can't be havin' these dreams of you!"

At this Mary gave a start, "Come again!?"

"I should be 'avin dreams about me girl not about you! It pains me to say that you've put me in a most inconvenient position!"

With wide blue eyes Mary slowly spoke, "I…I didn't know you were…with someone."

Bert looked away from her shoving his hands in his pockets, "Well of course not Mary…'Ow would you? You're never 'ere."

The look she gave him next could have frozen steam. Jacob, Missy and Sarah were all strapped into the carriage calling out to Mary, excitedly ready for a tour of the city.

"Well…I must leave you now Bert. I want you to know I am very happy for you. And even though my word is no longer good enough for you I want you to know I am not putting dreams in your head. These dreams are of your own creation. I advise you take a moment to reflect on that and re-evaluate your relationship with this woman."

She then turned on her heel and began to make her leave to the awaiting children. But she paused when Bert called out to her,

"Outstanding relationship advise Mary Poppins. I'll be sure to abide by it seeing as matters of the 'eart is your area of expertise."

She turned back to him with a cold glare.

Bert gave a simple shrug, "You just know everythin' don' you Mary."

For a tense moment nothing was said.

Mary straightened readjusting her purse on her shoulder. "You know the funny thing about dreams Bert…eventually you have to wake up."

Without another word to him she turned and made her way to her charges. She climbed into the carriage with the joyous children and soon they were off to see the city.

Bert watched the carriage disappear down the road and around the corner.

He closed his eyes and counted backwards from twenty hoping when he opened his eyes it would be just another dream. That the argument he had just had with Mary never happened.

Unfortunately he opened his eyes only finding reality.

**TBC…**

**I feel like this chapter was a little OC. I guess mainly cause of the argument. It's hard to see them arguing and I don't like it.=_= Your thoughts are always appreciated.^^**

**Peace)-AR07**


End file.
